Thoughts of a Vampire
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: Do not read unless you have read 'under another blue moon! Where did Gregroy go the night he left? What did he do that night? What were his thoughts? takes place during chapter twelve of 'under another blue moon'.


Thoughts of a Vampire

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie. Enjoy!**_

"Gregory, please" Cedric said, "You must understand that all I did was not done willingly. I never meant for anything bad to happen, especially this ruining our friendship"

I just stood there in silence staring at Cedric, my best friend for over three hundred years and he kidnapped Tanya for the life of his sister? I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't be in the same room as him and not do anything but rip his throat out. I turned and ran out of the house without a word and I could hear the sound of Tanya's footsteps behind me as she attempted to catch up but I didn't stop. As soon as I was out of the house, I leapt into the air and flew off into the night. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do, all I knew was that I had to get out. I admit I was extremely pissed at Cedric for kidnapping Tanya like that but at the same time he was still my friend and I just had to find a way to forgive him. But how?

After flying for what felt like the longest time, I spotted an area by a small creek and decided to land there as I was beginning to get a little tired from flying for so long. I landed on the ground and glanced around at the area I had landed in, it was much different from a bird's eye view than from on the ground. The occasional wild flowers had closed their petals for the night and the grass seemed like it was about mid-calf tall. Rocks lines the edge of the creek in various shapes and sizes as the water quietly and slowly traveled down the creek with no wake. A small tree stood not too far from the bank and had all of its leaves intact as a slight breeze blew through the branches but not strong enough to detach them from the tree.

I sighed as I made my way over to the tree and sat down as I leaned back against it. I glanced up at the sky and saw the many stars that covered the night sky. Was this all I was going to see of the world if I didn't become human again? No more sunny days with the sun to warm my skin? No sound of the birds singing in the morning? No open flowers to welcome you on a summer's day? How was I able to live with that for three centuries? I stood from my spot against the tree as I began to pace across the grassy ground not knowing what to think anymore. I paced and paced until I began to just barely create a clear path in the ground from my pacing back and forth.

I suddenly stopped when I heard something move and it wasn't me. I froze where I stood as I cautiously glanced around looking for the source of the sound. It sounded like someone was walking towards me and it was coming closer but I remained still. Someone began to come into clearer view and I quickly moved to hide behind the tree I had sat down beside before. I watched as a person came into view and I saw that it was a woman about in her forties or fifties. She had long, blonde hair that was pulled into a tight braid and reached about halfway down her back. She wore a long black skirt with a white long sleeved shirt and a flowing black sash. She stood on the edge of the creek staring out across the water and then she spoke.

"You don't need to hide from me, young man" she said and I froze as she turned in the direction of the tree I was hiding behind and I quickly concealed myself behind it, "I already know what you are, now come out from behind there"

I stood frozen for a moment with my back pressed against the tree and I took a quiet deep breath before stepping and slowly coming out from behind the tree. The woman had placed her hands on her hips and she seemed to watch me with an amused look as I stood by the tree not exactly wanting to go any closer to the human woman.

"How do you know what I am?" I asked her and the woman smiled.

"Young man, you'd be amazed at the things I have seen in my life" she replied, "It's not uncommon for me to see a vampire every once in awhile in my garden, you vampires seem to like it a lot"

I looked at her with a questioning look and she seemed to understand my confusion.

"There have been many other vampires who have been here looking for some sort of peace to think or to just get away whenever they needed to and they always seem to come here. It's like my garden is a vampire sanctuary of some sort. Not that I mind it at all"

I stood frozen as she began to move towards me and she reached out and began fingering the half moon pendant that hung around my neck and she smiled as she removed her hand.

"Young love, such a magical thing between a human girl and a vampire like yourself"

"How do you know about-?"

"Your human girlfriend stopped by my little trinket stall in the market and it matched her own necklace that you had bought her before you became a vampire. That's the kind of things I sell, ones that match the other who are destined for each other. I've obviously done my job correctly"

I tilted my head down slightly knowing that what she had said was pretty much the truth. I loved Tanya so much and yet I had no idea on how I could be able to show that to her and not look like an idiot... which was pretty impossible.

"Now then" the woman said and I looked back up at her, "you are obviously here to either get away from something or you did something wrong and you're regretting it now"

"I'm definitely not regretting anything at the moment" I replied and the woman nodded.

"Then it's the first one then. Tell me what's on your mind"

"I'm sure you don't want to hear any of my problems"

"So you admit you have problems, tell me about them"

"Wait a minute, I didn't mean-"

"Just talk, boy. It'll be much better for you to let it out than bottle it up inside for centuries, though I have a feeling you might have already done that before"

I sighed and then nodded in response to what she had said. The woman then turned and walked over to the edge of the creek where a few large rocks sat on the bank and she sat down on one of them facing towards me.

"Come, sit" she instructed as she indicated for me to sit down on the rocks beside her. I hesitated for a moment before making my way over to her and sitting down on one of the large rocks and the woman folded her hand neatly on her lap as she turned to me. "Now, tell me what is in that head of yours"

I took a moment to think and I took a deep breath before starting. And so I proceeded to tell her all about how Cedric had kidnapped Tanya and why he did it. I told her how Tanya and I met, I told her everything that was bothering me and when I was finally finished I actually felt better that I had said all of that. I glanced at the woman and I saw that she had been patient and listening carefully to every word I had said and she smiled.

"It seems you do have a lot on your shoulders, don't you?" she said.

"I guess so" I replied.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes... I do"

"What do you plan on doing now?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "I... I don't know. Now that I think about it, I don't know what to do at all"

"Well of course you don't! You young people are all quick to act without thinking about it. From what you've told me, it seems as though you were quick to be angered at your friend but what about him? Do you think he's not feeling bad about what he did, huh? Think boy, there are times when you must consider what the other is thinking and feeling too before jumping to act at the instant"

I thought about what the woman had said and I stared at her as she gave me a look while waiting for an answer from me. She was right, Cedric was my best friend, why was I so quick to judge him and not look at the situation? I was an idiot and I knew it. The woman seemed to understand that her point got across in my stupid head as she stood and I watched her as she turned to me.

"The sun will rise soon" she said "Come, you can stay in my house until the night comes again for you to go back to your friends and family"

I stared at her for a moment not knowing what to say but then I knew that nothing needed to be said as I stood and followed the woman to her house. The woman's house wasn't far considering we had been sitting in her large garden but we soon reached her house and she made sure all of the lights were turned off before letting me inside. The woman's house was actually somewhat of a cottage but still large enough to be considered a house on her terms. The woman led me through her house until we came to the cellar door and she led me inside the cellar.

"You can stay in here for the day and get some rest" the woman said and I nodded as I made my way down the stairs. I stopped after a few steps and turned to the woman who remained at the top of the stairs leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" I asked, "What advantage does this give you to be bothered by me, a vampire of all people?"

"Small acts of kindness, my boy" she replied, "there's nothing wrong with that now, is there?"

I looked at the woman and lightly smiled showing my gratitude and she smiled back as I made my way down the stairs and the woman closed the cellar door leaving me in darknes to rest and sleep in peace. I was still wondering about the woman and why she accepted me so easliy being the blood thirsty monster that I am. What if this was all a trick? What if she was planning to kill me while I slept? Strike a stake into my heart? I pondered the thought for a moment and then realized that it was impossible. If she had wanted to kill me, she probably would have hired a vampire hunter and not kill a vampire all on her own. And besides, if it was true that she wanted to kill me, I could easily beat her with my strength that is much stronger than a frail woman like herself. I found a spot near the back of the cellar clear of boxes and other trinkets the woman had and I chose that spot to hang upside down from the roof and I closed my eyes and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

When I awoke, it was night once again and I opened my eyes as I jumped down from the roof of the cellar and it was just in time when the woman opened the cellar door and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Are you well rested, young man?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied, "I thank you for your hospitality, you have been a most gracious host"

"It was my pleasure. Now come on and get going back to your family, I'm sure they've been wondering where you've been"

I nodded as I made my way up the stairs and the woman stood aside as I walked past her and headed for the door. The woman followed me as I reached the door and opened it as I walked out of the house.

"Once again, I thank you" I said as I turned to her, "there are not many people who would accept a stranger into their home let alone a vampire like me"

"I prefer to have a wide social life whether it's a vampire or not" the woman replied. I walked up to the woman as took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Goodbye and enjoy the splendors of your glorious sanctuary"

"Goodbye young man, fly safely now"

I smiled one last time at the woman before walking away and I jogged briefly before gtaking off into the night and flying back towards my home. I glanced back for a brief moment and spotted the woman wave at me for a short moment and I waved back as I flew off into the night out of sight of the woman and her home.


End file.
